Projectors with independent light sources (that is, uncorrelated light sources) can be difficult to match in brightness and colorimetry. As a result, images projected by such projectors can appear mismatched. This can become particularly problematic in implementations where the projected images are in tiled arrangements, because mismatches in brightness and colorimetry can become very apparent to viewers due to the close physical proximity of the images. In addition, variations in brightness and contrast needs for the various projectors can be difficult to satisfy, thus negatively impacting the quality of the projected images.